Seasons
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Akame. Deathfic. "Une porte qui claque, des pas rapide, un cri, des pleurs."


**Bonjour ! **

**Alors là, j'ai une bonne preuve que j'ai un ésprit bizarre, non parce que ... Ben vous verrez quoi. M'enfin ça me trainait dans la tête, fallait que je l'écrive puis ... Le voilà sur FF.**

**C'est pas préciser dans l'Os, mais c'est un POV Jin ... **

**M'enfin, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

_Une porte qui claque, des pas rapide, un cri, des pleurs._

Il y a un an et demi, dans un bar quelconque, je t'ai rencontré. Deux hommes perdus, se trouvant l'un et l'autre, et sans savoir pourquoi, commençant à vouloir en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Une amitié qui naissait. Au fil des jours, nous nous retrouvions, toujours aux mêmes places, au comptoir du bar, toujours les mêmes heures, toujours les mêmes rires et sourires.

Tu sais, déjà à cette époque, très vite, la seule chose que j'attendais dans mes journées, c'était te voir. Parfois j'arrivais quelques minutes en retard, simplement pour que tu penses que j'étais retenu quelque part, que tu penses que j'ai une vie, en dehors de nos moments. Question de fierté surement. Je me suis senti bête, lorsque tu as osé dire ce que je cachais. Quand tu m'as dit, le plus naturellement possible, que chaque jours tu venais plus tôt au cas où je serais déjà là, voulant avoir du temps en plus tous les deux, et n'ayant rien à faire de mieux.

Devant ton aveu, je n'ai pas réfléchis plus longtemps, et t'ai proposé qu'on se voie à l'extérieur de ce bar. J'ai eu peur que tu trouves ça bizarre, et que tu refuses, mais bien vite tu as accepté, m'adressant même un sourire. Ce sourire que je ne cessais d'admirer.

Tu sais, déjà à cette époque, je t'aimais. Tu avais conquis mon cœur tellement rapidement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Au final, est ce que j'ai un jour ressenti de l'amitié pour toi ? Ou est-ce que je t'ai directement aimé ?

On a passé la soirée à chercher un endroit que nous connaissions tous les deux, et où nous pourrions nous voir, dès le lendemain. Tu as dévoilé ta facette romantique en proposant qu'on se retrouve à la plage, et je n'avais clairement pas envie d'aller contre ton idée. Je t'imaginais déjà, assis sur le sable, fixant l'horizon face à l'immense étendue d'eau, tes cheveux s'élevant légèrement au grès du vent, incroyablement beau.

Tu sais, le lendemain, je me suis bien vite aperçut que mon imagination n'était pas bonne. Sur le sable, face à l'océan, souriant sous la caresse de vent dans tes cheveux, tu n'étais pas simplement beau, tu étais magique. Aucun mot n'aurait pu te décrire, à cet instant.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ton visage, ne pensant pas à comment tu réagirais si tu me surprenais. N'imaginant surtout pas qu'en tournant la tête, qu'en interceptant mon regard, ton sourire s'agrandirait, éclairant toujours plus ton visage et ton regard, me coupant la respiration tant tu étais magnifique.

Tu sais, quand tu as rapproché ton visage du mien, devenant anxieux et perdant ton sourire, quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Quelques secondes à peine, mais je l'ai senti. Les picotements au bout des doigts, les battements qui repartent rapidement, tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique et dans mes tempes. Récupérant l'usage de mon cerveau et de mes membres, je répondis à ton baiser, me redressant légèrement, pivotant mon buste sur la gauche pour te faire face, posant ma main droite sur ton épaule, tandis que la gauche se posait sur ta nuque, un moyen de m'assurer que tu ne rompras pas ce contact.

Je t'ai senti sourire à nouveau contre mes lèvres, puis tu as amené ta main gauche sur ma joue, la caressant tendrement, rapprochant nos corps à l'aide de ton bras gauche que tu avais glissé dans le bas de mon dos. Nous avons mis une fin à ce baiser, en profitant pour reprendre notre souffle. Perdant ce contact, nous en avions recréé un, accrochant nos regards. Voyant tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qui résidait dans tes yeux, je n'ai pas tempéré le mien, te montrant aussi tout ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Tu sais, quand en nous relevant pour partir, plusieurs minutes après, nous avons vu cette femme âgée nous regarder avec son air outré et que tu m'as attrapé le visage, tout en marchant, et que tu m'as embrassé à nouveau, la fixant pas la suite en haussant les sourcils, l'air de dire _« Un problème, peut-être ? »_ j'ai vraiment lutté pour ne pas éclater de rire dans la seconde, mais à la place j'ai admirais ton assurance, et j'ai su à cet instant que j'apprendrais plein de choses, à tes côtés.

_Une porte qui claque, des pas rapide, un cri, des pleurs._

Les jours et les semaines ont passés, devenant des mois, et nos promenades et nos rendez-vous au bar se sont progressivement transformé en journée chez l'un ou chez l'autre, à parler, regarder des films, ou simplement trainer, sortant tout de même quelques fois. _Quitte à rien faire, autant le faire à deux._ On avait jamais parlé de pourquoi on avait rien à faire de nos journées, pourquoi aucun de nous deux ne travaillait. Mais un jour, je t'ai annoncé que suite à un héritage conséquent, j'avais le temps de profiter de la vie comme il le faut avant de me mettre à la vie active. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation que je n'avais alors pas comprise, tu m'as annoncé ta raison à toi. Le fait que ton père était un important homme d'affaire, connu dans le pays, et qu'il te payait tout ce que tu voulais à condition que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse entacher sa réputation.

Tu sais, à ce moment-là j'ai déjà compris ce que tu as tenu à dire à voix haute quelques secondes après. J'ai bien compris que notre relation restera cachée. Mais moi ça ne me posait pas de problème, je n'avais que toi, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi.

J'ai rapidement repensé à ce jour, sur la plage, où on s'était affiché. Ce jour qui avait marqué le début de notre relation. J'ai repensé à ta réaction devant la femme, et je t'ai imaginé faire de même devant ton père. Mais je ne pouvais pas te demandais ça. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre entre toi et ta famille. On est ensuite passé à des sujets plus légers. Tu as insisté pour regarder un film, j'ai cédé, réclamant juste la possibilité de me mettre dans tes bras. Tu as évidement accepté, m'ouvrant tes bras, et je me suis glissé entre eux, ton torse contre mon dos. Je ne prêtais aucune intention à l'écran, mais tu n'avais aucune possibilité de t'en rendre compte. Tout comme tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je me focalisais sur les battements de ton cœur, m'endormant sans m'en rendre compte, bercé par ce doux cognement qui semblait se répercuter dans tout mon corps.

_Une porte qui claque, des pas rapide, un cri, des pleurs._

Pour les un an de notre relation, je nous ai réservé un voyage dans les caraïbes. L'idée m'était venu d'une de nos disputes, tu voulais qu'on aille se promener dehors, et que nous soyons nous, qu'on montre que nous sommes ensemble, et je refusais, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que ton père le découvre. Je voyais que tu te renfermais, à cause de mes refus, alors j'ai voulu nous offrir deux semaines où nous pourrions vivre tranquille, se promener comme un couple normal.

Tu sais, quand j'ai vu ta réaction lorsque je te l'ai annoncé, je me suis dit que rien que voir ton sourire m'aidera à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Un sourire de ta part, et je me sens indestructible.

Nous sommes partit le soir-même de mon annonce, juste le temps de faire les valises. Nous avions pris l'avion, tu t'es endormit la tête sur mon épaule, et j'ai posé ma tête sur la tienne, m'endormant à mon tour peu de temps après. Je m'étais réveillé un peu avant toi, suffisamment pour te réveiller et t'annoncer que l'avion allait atterrir. Pendant la descente de l'engin, on a admiré le paysage par le hublot, continuant de le faire en marchant jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous avions posé nos valises, enfilé nos shorts de bain, et nous étions partit à la plage, même si nous avions failli prendre le contrôle de nous-mêmes en nous voyant l'un et l'autre torse nu dans la chambre.

Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau que sur une plage. Comme si cet air si spécial, ce paysage idyllique complétait ta beauté. Quand tu éclatais de rire dans l'eau, quand tu plongeais dans une vague, et en ressortait en plaquant tes cheveux en arrière, te tournant pour me regarder, avec ton sourire qui ne t'avais pas lâché depuis notre arrivé, et qui ne t'a pas lâché de tout notre séjour. Même lorsque tu dormais, tu avais un petit sourire paisible, et j'ai adoré ce temps passé à t'observer dormir. Tu étais tellement beau que j'aurais pu passer ma vie à t'observer.

Même si tu n'étais habituellement pas fan des photos, c'est surement toi qui en a le plus prit, durant notre séjour. Toi qui prônait le fait que les photos servaient à immortaliser des moments uniques, magiques, et que nous n'avions pas besoin de prendre de photos dans notre vie de tous les jours. Tu m'avais littéralement mitraillé de photo, et j'avais tenté de faire de même, capturant tes rires et tes sourires. La veille de notre départ, tu m'as proposé qu'on s'installe ensemble chez toi. La lutte en moi a été forte pour m'empêcher de pleurer, et j'ai accepté, capturant rapidement tes lèvres pas la suite, pour me permettre d'échapper quelques traitresses.

Tu sais, j'aurais aimé ne jamais repartir. J'aurais aimé que nous restions ici tous les deux, profitant de notre amour et de notre bonheur.

Nous sommes rentrés. C'est fou comme le retour au Japon a paru plus rapide que le départ. On est arrivé à ton appartement, plutôt notre appartement. Tu m'as mis la clé dans la main, alors que nous étions sur le palier, me poussant à ouvrir mon « nouveau chez moi » avec ton sourire si craquant. Je t'ai souris en retour en introduisant la clé dans la serrure. Seulement ce à quoi on ne s'est pas attendu c'est que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et que dans le salon, ton père t'attendait. Il nous as regardé tous les deux avec un regard noir et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit je t'ai dit au revoir, et me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée, tu m'as lancé un regard désolé, j'ai tenté de te rassurer d'un sourire tout en saluant ton père qui n'avait pas pris la peine de me répondre, se doutant surement de quelque chose.

Tu sais, j'avais peur que si ton père te le disait, et te menaçait de te priver de ton confort, tu me quitte. Mais alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour retourner chez moi tu m'as envoyé un message pour me dire d'en profiter pour mettre les affaires que je voulais prendre pour chez toi dans des cartons. Ca a suffi à me rassurer et à me redonner le sourire, et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir douté de ton amour.

Je m'étais dépêché de rentrer à mon appartement, et j'ai jeté quelques bibelots dans des cartons, emmenant aussi quelques vêtements, pensant qu'au pire, nous pourrions revenir pour emballer le reste. Une heure après mon départ de ton appartement mes cartons étaient fait, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien pour les amener chez toi, chez nous. Je suis alors repartit à pied jusqu'à l'appartement, voulant te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter ta voiture. Seulement, en arrivant dans ton appartement, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

_Une porte qui claque, des pas rapide, un cri, des pleurs._

Tu étais allongé par terre, au milieu du salon. Les meubles quasiment tous renversés, et des débris éclatés sur le sol me montraient que tu avais dû rendre les coups qui t'ont été donné. Je me suis approché de toi lentement, encore sous le choc de ce que je voyais. Je me suis laissais tomber à genoux à tes côtés, observant ton visage où déjà des traces violacés apparaissaient, ta lèvre inférieur était éclaté, ton arcade sourcilière droite ouverte. J'avais voulu tout savoir, alors d'une main tremblante, j'ai ouvert ta chemise, découvrant d'énormes ecchymoses sur tout ton buste, à en voir le volume et la couleur de ton poignet droit, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il était cassé, tes phalanges à chaque mains étaient couvertes de sang. _Le tien, ou le sien ? _Ta respiration était faible, mais toujours présente. Me rendant compte de la gravité de ton état j'ai hâtivement attrapé mon portable dans ma poche, et appelé les urgences.

Tu sais, dans un moment comme celui-là, le temps semble vraiment long. L'urgentiste au bout du fil avait vraiment du courage, puisqu'il a supporté toutes mes crises, quand je ne les entendais toujours pas arriver. Puis ils sont venus, et t'ont emmené avec eux rapidement, disant que ton état semblait critique, et me laissant dans l'appartement en panique et emplit de doute.

Je suis descendu à toute vitesse au parking de l'immeuble après avoir cherché tes clés de voiture, et ai conduit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. La standardiste m'a informé que tu avais été directement amené en soin intensif, et qu'il fallait attendre. Je suis alors allez dans la salle d'attente, plus nerveux que jamais.

Tu sais, je me suis demandé ce que je ferais si ton père arrivait, là. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il finirait surement dans le même état qu'il t'a mis, voir même pire. Je relevais la tête à chaque fois que des bruits de pas se faisaient attendre, mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Sauf à un moment. Ce moment où on m'a annoncé que tu étais dans le coma, avec, en plus de ton poignet, 2 côtes, et le tibia droit fracturés. Ce moment où on m'a annoncé que tu avais aussi un traumatisme crânien et qu'ils avaient arrêté de justesse une hémorragie interne. Ce moment où on m'a annoncé que les chances pour que tu te réveilles étaient faibles.

Tu sais, à cet instant je crois que j'aurais pu tuer ton père. Je l'ai voulu, du plus profond de mon être. Je me suis levé, me sentant tout engourdit, comme déconnecté de mon corps, et j'ai suivis le médecin jusqu'à la chambre où on t'avait transféré. J'y suis rentré, le médecin m'a laissé seul avec toi, je me suis assis sur la chaise, juste à côté de ta tête, et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, je t'ai supplié de revenir, et j'ai encore pleuré.

Tu sais, un jour, en rentrant chez nous pour prendre une douche avant de retourner auprès de toi, ton père était là. Il m'a tendu un papier, l'appartement était vendu, il devait être vidé la semaine d'après. J'ai passé moins de temps auprès de temps, devant faire tous les cartons, je revoyais tous les moments que nous avions passé chez toi, j'imaginais ce qui aurait pu être notre vie dans cet appartement. J'ai installé la plupart de tes affaires chez moi, nous créant un chez nous des plus agréables.

Tu sais, un jour, alors que j'étais arrivé à l'hôpital, le médecin qui t'avais pris en charge dès le début m'a vu dans le hall, et est venu vers moi, l'air étonné. Il m'a demandé si il y avait un problème, et lorsque je lui ai dit que je venais te voir, comme tous les jours, il a soudainement pali, me demandant de le suivre dans son bureau. Je l'ai suivi, un mal de ventre des plus prononcé tant je sentais la mauvaise nouvelle arriver. Les larmes aux yeux. La gorge et serré. Et il l'a dit. Tu n'étais plus de ce monde depuis ce matin. Mais ce qu'il a dit ensuite m'a achevé. Dans la nuit, ton état s'est considérablement aggravé, et ils devaient appeler un membre de ta famille pour prendre la décision qui te sauvera, ou te laisserait partir. Le premier numéro qu'ils ont trouvé en faisant des recherches dans ton dossier a été celui de ton père. Ton père qui a choisi de te débrancher. Ton père qui t'a laissé partir, me laissant seul avec nos projets inachevés.

Tu sais, ça fait six mois que tu m'as quitté. Six mois que je reste enfermé dans mon appartement. Six mois que je mets tes vêtements. Six mois que je regarde les photos de notre séjour, que j'ai fait développer et encadrer pour les placer un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Tu sais, ça fait six mois que sur ma table de chevet trône la photo de toi, dans l'eau, riant aux éclats, ton regard fixé sur moi, brillant de mille feux.

Tu sais, ça fait six mois que ton visage est la première chose que je vois à mon réveil, et la dernière que je vois quand je m'endors.

Tu sais, ça fait six mois que j'attends que ces photos de toi soient remplacées par toi, par ton sourire, par ton rire, par tes lèvres, pas tes bras.

Tu sais, je t'aime, et tu me manque.


End file.
